Of accidents and first school days
by theorangeman
Summary: Our favoured loner is very prone to accidents during his first days. However will this accident be a harsh one? Or maybe a fortunate one?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Note: I do not own Oreigaru. It is written by Wataru Watari. First chapter is for the OC. Enjoy!

Hachiman POV

First days can be a drag. A total adjustment from my sweet summer life. Oi i am not a total bum! I just miss that I would have less time with bed-chan and Vita-Chan.

Komachi had passed her entrance exam on Sobu High. Good job little sister! She left earlier than me to be with her friends from middle-school.

I rode on my bike going to school. I kicked the pedal at my strongest to run faster. Ahhhh~~ soothing wind. It is nice to relax with such strong breeze massaging my face. 108 loner skill activate![1] Massage of the wind towards school alone riding a bike.

I pressed the brakes tightly as I was headed towards an intersection. The stoplight turned red and I was in front of the traffic line. There was a truck continuing to accelerate.

Wait...

It's headed for me!

As the truck continued charging towards me, I come to think "Will I reincarnate in a different world? Will I become a renowned swordsman? Maybe a wise mage? How about a harem? Loner to riajuu?"[2]

Wait this is no time for these kinds of thoughts!

I lounged outwards my bike. Truck-kun[3] slide sideways hitting my bike. I fell on the ground.

I wonder which world will this take? I want it to have mountains maybe?

End POV

"Ugghhh.."

"Father! He's ok!"

Mountains. Huge. No! This is...

I opened my eyes a bit more. A woman? Around my age I guess

"Youngster! You alright?" said the man beside her. This one looks around his 40's. I heard the word Father so it is probably what I think it is. A father and daughter.

"I'm o...k I think?" I replied softly.

"Can you stand?"

Having a little time passed, I start to be more aware of my surroundings. I can get up? I try to stand up and feel a little pain on my knees. Besides that all check!

I stand up and they help me reach on the sidewalk.

I look around to see the current view. A truck placed side wards, my bike broken and the rest is normal.

"I'm sorry! The brakes had a later reaction which caused this all." the man giving me a sincere bow

"We truly apologize!" followed by the woman

Thinking of it I just noticed just now that this woman is wearing the Sobu girls uniform.

She had hazel eyes and reddish hair. Pretty face too. And those mountains... Damn! If it was Hikigaya Hachiman of middle-school I would have confessed on the spot!

"Uhh no its fine."

"We should take you to the nearest hospital soon. I already called for an ambulance to bring us there. You should be checked right away." said by the man with full worry

"Uhm no please. I'm ok."

"Please?" they both pleaded

"Fine."

The ambulance arrived to take me to the hospital. The daughter went with me. On the other hand, her father remained to sort out the accident happened. Examinations were conducted. After the examinations, the woman finally spoke.

"Uhm ehem, we should grab lunch soon. I don't think they prohibited eating for your diagnosis. Want to have lunch? My treat at least for the troubles." she offered

I only nodded. Free food is free food I shall oblige.

We went to the cafeteria and she ordered for us both. After finding empty seats, we went to have our meal. We ate in silence. I have no need for unnecessary interaction after all.

"By the way its a bit late of me but I forgot to introduce myself. Tama Hikari. Despite the circumstances nice meeting you" she suddenly introduced

"Hikigaya Hachiman. Don't worry about it."

"If I may ask, do you go to Sobu high?"

"Yes. Incoming 3rd year."

"Then I probably see you there."

"Ye…..ahh maybe?"

Woman I have no need for small talk leave me alone!

"Then I will be in your care Hachiman-kun."

HACHIMAN-kun?! Wait only Totsuka can call me Hachiman! Uh well my parents too of course but still!

Seeing my face turned red she shows a sign of surprise

"Ahh my bad. I forgot you guys don't take first names too well. See I came from America and people there were usually first name basis. It's been barely a week since I've arrived and I haven't adjusted quite well yet. I hope its ok to call you Hachiman."

Cultural diversity can be a pain. It's inconvenient that she asks this favor despite she is one of the reasons I am in the hospital today. But its an accident and I can tell they meant no harm. Fine I'll grant one favor. See how generous I am!

"Uhh sure.? What should I call you then?

"Hikari will do."

"Right Hii ka ri"

Don't make me do this! I am blushing beyond measure now. My face is red like a tomato and how I dislike tomatoes!

An hour later his father rushes to meet us. He told me that the hospital already informed my relatives of what happened and will be here soon. He also contacted the school with regards to the accident. Well not really what I would expect from a first day of classes. After all this isn't the first time this happened. There was that time during first year after all.

He introduced himself as Yume Shiro.

Later after all the necessary tests were done, Komachi, together with my parents arrived to fetch me. Results were normal and my wounded knee treated immediately by the time I arrived here.

"Onnii-chan" she said with a gloomy face

"Now no need to be worried Komachi. Your big brother is fine and well. It would be less painful if you show me a smile. Ah! That scored me a lot of points in my book!"

Komachi gently smiled

"Moouu~ Onnii I was worried because the last time well you know…"

"Well no need to worry its fine now." I assured her

My parents had a conversation with Yume Shiro-san with the accident. After all the necessary arrangements we were finally to go home.

Just before leaving Hikari and her father gave us a short bow and we went our way.

Another accident after 2 years huh. Maybe first days of school isn't my can of MAXX coffee. We arrived at home and had dinner. I went straight to bed after eating.

Today was a heck of a day.

Footnote

1\. I just made it as one of his 108 skills

2\. There is a trend of stories in anime where heroes encounter accidents to be transported into another world with magic and swordplay

3\. Truck-kun is an Isekai manga which deliberately sends heroes to a different world

A/N

This is my first chapter for fan fiction. i made a one-shot last time and now I decided to make alonger one. Feel free to comment but please take it easy! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Next day

I am headed for school. My wounded knee is slowly but my bike was crushed due to the incident. Komachi came with me this time. At first I insisted that I can go alobe but she was persistent to accompany me. A younger sister escorting her to school is a bit unheard of. Still I don't really have a lot of say in this. I'm sure its one of her ways to show her concern to me. I love my younger sister! Oi! I am not a siscon! I just appreciate what she has been doing for me.

We arrived at school and I went directly to the faculty room. I thought I should give my current adviser a greeting before anything else

"Hikigaya kun"

"Hiratsuka sensei.."

Yup our current class adviser is Hiratsuka-sensei. Another year with her huh..

She looks at me with a worried look.

"I've been notified of what happened yesterday Hikigaya-kun. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine sensei. Just a scratch on my knee."

"Glad you're okay. I'll announce something during homeroom. Here are your books that eas supposed to be given yesterday. Go to class 3-F for now."

"Sure sensei" then I carried the books

I went directly to my new classroom. As I walk in, I could see familiar faces. Hayama Hayato, Yumiko Miura and the rest of their clique are still intact. I saw Yuiguihama san gave me a sad look as I enter the room. Kawa-something is still there. She goes to school earlier now. And of course the most important person, Totsuka Saika is here. Thank you rom-com gods for this blessing!

I took my seat and I saw Yuigahama approaching me.

"Hikki I heard that.."

Hearing that her voice is full of worry I decided to cut her off

"Don't worry I'm alright. I just had a scratch that's all."

"Mouu~ you should be more careful Hikki! Because the last time this happened it was my.."

"Look. Past is past and let it be. I don't hold a grudge for that."

"If you say so.."

Seeing this look of hers puts a lot of guilt in me. I should be the one getting consoled but right now she may need it more than I do.

"Everything is fine. Let's go to the club together after class." Then I gave a weak smile.

She gave me a small smile. Finally.

The door opened and Hiratsuka-sensei stepped in. Homeroom is about to start.

"Class before anything. I would like to introduce someone. Please come in."

A girl walks in. Wait! It can't be possibly...

"Hello I'm Tama Hikari! We just moved from Italy and so I shall continue my studies here in Japan. I'll be under your care."

Thinking about it the one she called "father" had a different surname. Yume. Then hers is Tama. It might be a personal thing so I decided not to dwell on it.

I saw the boys giving her an admiring look. She is beautiful and not to mention this "mountain" would surely entice anybody.

She looked to my direction and gave me a huge smile. Uh-oh...

"Hachiman-kun! You're in the same class!"

Ahh here we go. Being a loner gives you idea of the "silent" language. It's more of reading an ambiance in a certain environment. The emotions present in a certain time and place. And boy the daggering stares of my classmates can be terrifying. Yuigahama gave me an anxious look while the others surprised to be precise.

"Ah! The seat beside "HACHIMAN-KUN" is free. You can seat there for now."

Hey! I heard that emphasis at my name. You never called me that sensei what's the big deal?! Making her sit beside me doesn't help this atmosphere at all!

She seats beside me following sensei's instructions.

"Hachiman-kun I'll be in your care."

I merely grunted. I feel a lot of tension in this setting and I'm blushing too. Hachiman stop blushing! It only adds fuel to the flame!

"Now that's settled. Okay class turn your workbooks on page.."

"Hey Hachiman-kun? Mind if I share your book for now? I haven't received mine yet." She whispers.

Ahh right. I actually claimed my books when I went to the faculty room earlier this morning.

"Sure."

She moves her table and chair close to mine and we share my book. Wait. Too close. I blushed while she and I shared a textbook. I can smell her perfume while we are at this distance. Very fragrant!

What is with this riajuu setting?! I'm a loner for heaven's sake. Right calm down let's not have any strange ideas. It's just happening today. It won't be the case later.

Lunch came in by after that awkward study period. I decided to leave my seat to buy food from the school cafeteria. Before I can even stand Tama-san asks me.

"Where are you going Hachiman-kun?"

"Cafeteria. I'm going to buy lunch."

"I don't think you have to do that."

"Why Tama-san?"

"Hikari."

"Huh?"

"I told you to call me Hikari, Hachiman-kun."

I blushed for a brief moment. If I can convert my number of "blushing" to currency I would have free lunch by now.

"So uhmm why you ask. To eat of course." I mildy reply

"Ah there is no need for that. I made us lunch!"

She brings out two bentos with a three containers. Medium-sized and small rectangular shaped ones with a circular one. She gives me a spoon & fork as well. Figures she might not be used to chopsticks. Wait! This is no time to be thinking about chopsticks! Did my blushing really converted to lunch?!

She moved her table close to mine.

She opens the bowl shaped one. It's a veggie soup. I could smell the appetizing aroma from the soup. It's so mesmerizing. I must eat this.

"Itadakimasu" I said then she followed.

Good! So good! This may beat Yukinoshita's cooking.

"Delicious!"

Hikari-san gave me a smile hearing this.

I kept on eating while I finished it.

"Now for the main course Pasta Carbonara."

Wow it looks so yummy! I wonder if its okay to indulge in such dishes. Bacon and pasta with cream. I can't wait to try!

"YUM!" Am I still in the classroom or some five star foreign resturant?

Hikari's smile grew wider as she heard my appreciation for her cooking.

I finished eating her "Pasta carbonara and she opens the small container.

"We should have dessert now. I have tiramisu for dessert.

I didn't ask her now about it. I was in the zone of eating of her made lunch. I took a bite.

Coffee and sweet. Bittersweet. Sweet coffee. MAXX COFFEE! This cake is MAXX! What a bliss!

Oi this is a rom-com not a cooking manga what's with this set-up?! Though I'm the one being fed here so I don't really need to complain.

"Thanks.. they were all good.."

"I'm glad to hear that Hachiman-kun."

"Tea?" She offered

After all those foreign food I didn't expect something Japanese but I might as well say yes.

"Sure. Thanks."

To be honest I don't feel the tension I felt earlier. I was just too damn comfortable having the time of my life right now.

Classes came to an end for the day. Hikari-san went to leave early.

I looked at Yuigahama and gave her the "I'll be waiting outside look." It looks like for the first time she understood what I meant. She would usually panic to try and catch me if I didn't wait inside the room. I left then she followed after a short time.

She approached me while I was waiting for her outside. She had this disappointed look. Can it be that..

"Hikki..."

"Yeah.."

"What's with your relationship with the transfer student..? You looked so chummy there..."

"Nothing really.."

"Then why does she know you?"

"We've met yesterday. I'll explain in the clubroom. We don't want the ice queen waiting."

"Ok Hikki I'll be waiting."

She just gave me a nod.

Nothing to worry it was only lunch and she insisted. I figured that telling them the story of the accident would be better told inside the clubroom.

We arrived at the clubroom.

"Yahallo Yukinon!"

Hey what's with that 180! You were just gloomy before we got here. Nonetheless it was a face I haven't seen for quite some time. Yukinoshita Yukino.

"Yo."

"Hello Yuigahama-san and Hikigaya-kun. Would you like some tea?"

"Of course I'd love too Yukinon!

"Sure."

Yukinoshita served us tea and I took a sip. Ahh this one is good too. Refreshing.

"Hikki you promised to tell your story of the transfer girl student.."

"Yes."

" Hikigaya-kun you shouldn't expose your true nature to the transfer student. I fear for her chastity."

"That's not it!"

So I narrate the events yesterday regarding the accident and the hospital. They seem to understand but still had this suspicious look on their faces.

Yukinoshita was the first to speak up.

"Sorry to hear that.. your previous.."

"It's fine as I said I hold no grudge."

"Umm so.."

Suddenly the door opened

"Hiratsuka-sensei I told you to knock!"

"Relax Yukinoshita I have a request. Alright come on in."

A girl with auburn hair entered. It was no other than Hikari-san.

"My request is actually for her."

A/N

Thank you for reading this chapter. I hope you guys like it. Thank you Nathan Garza, 26frenchguy and 14yahoois for the comments on the previous chapter. I am willing to improve as this story goes on. Sorry for the cliffhanger. Rest assured this story will continue


End file.
